


The Blue Blood Project.

by Cyberwolf0_replicant



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberwolf0_replicant/pseuds/Cyberwolf0_replicant
Summary: One year after the events of Raccoon City, a ghost from the past visits Leon to give him a mysterious coded file. This will lead him right into trouble again. He will not be alone in investigating this new threat called the Blue Blood Project. He and Ada will have to team up again to deal with this new threat. Every piece of evidence suggests that a top secret project is underway in a hidden complex located somewhere in Nevada...Is this project related to Umbrella? Why is Ada interested in this case? Is she still using him to achieve her goal? Despite a mutual attraction, teaming up again is going to be difficult.





	1. The ghost from the past

Inside the elevator, Leon sighed. He had only one thing in mind : go back home, take a shower and let himself fall on his bed until the next day without eating something.

 

Arrived at the sixth floor Leon left the elevator and took the key of his apartment in his pocket. He turned the key and entered.

 

No sooner had he come into his sanctuary than he felt a strange shiver running through him. That instinct which told you there is something not normal. He carefully closed the door behind him and took his gun from the holster under his jacket. He prudently walked in the living room where he noticed with a frown that the window was opened. He was certain he hadn’t opened it before leaving in the morning. He carefully walked towards the window and leaned to take a look around. No sign of breaking in. That said, he was at the sixth floor.

 

Thinking he surely was a bit too paranoid Leon took off his jacket and threw it on the chair next to his desk which was located in a corner of the living room. That apartment wasn’t really big but enough spacious to eat, sleep and work on the pile of files which were lying on his desk.

 

Another anomaly kept his attention. A file was opened on his desk. A file which had nothing to do his governmental agent training. A file which he hadn’t opened since a few weeks for lack of concrete pieces of information to add into it. That file shouldn’t be opened. His personal investigation since the events of Raccoon City, almost one year ago. He turned round and aimed his gun towards the corridor which was leading to the bathroom and the bedroom.

 

“Whoever you are, show yourself!” He threatened, making one step towards the corridor.

 

Only the silence answered to him. Was he losing his mind? Maybe he had opened the file without remembering it? No. It always was closed.

 

When he reached the corridor Leon freezed. A familiar scent sent him months ago during that horrible night in Raccoon City. A fragrance. Something fruity. For women.

 

Leon lowered his gun, half surprised and puzzled, and threw into the heavy silence around him that name which was haunting him since that night one year ago : 

 

“Ada…?”

 

His voice echoed in the silence, then footsteps came closer, then a silhouette, then a face. A face which was displaying a satisfied smile.

 

“Hey...This is a real bachelor apartment, here...we would not find a cat here.”

 

“But it seems there are ghosts.” Leon sarcastically said, threatening the young woman with his gun. “I thought you were dead. What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“Why don’t you start by lowering your gun? I have that bad feeling to revive my last moments before falling from that damn footbridge.” Laughed at it Ada before recovering a serious look. “Lower your gun and I will answer to your questions.”

 

“Sorry but I prefer to keep a certain guarantee. It's a matter of trust.”

 

The remark offended Ada whose face darkened for a moment.

 

"Listen, I know I lied to you, but ... it was necessary."

 

"You used me just to get your hands on this damn virus. Besides, if you had not fallen into the void, I would have arrested you. "

 

Silence settled for a few seconds before Ada decided to answer:

 

"You would not have done it. Just as I did not shoot you that day when I should have done it. You can take aim at me I know you're not going to shoot, even less arresting me.”

 

Leon, not knowing what to answer, contented himself with fixing her in silence. She was wearing a long red coat, black pants and boots of the same color. Her black hair were still cut short and gracefully wrapped around her face. Maybe she was right. He may not arrest her. But he was planning to play her a bad trick pay her back in her own coin.

 

He lowered his weapon, approached Ada, hesitated a moment, then leaned over to kiss her. Her lips were as soft as he remembered when she kissed him in the funicular that led to Umbrella's labs. Probably not expecting that, Ada took a step back and stared at Leon with her big round almond shaped eyes.

 

"... I did not know you still kept the scores." She said, resuming her composure. "I guess we're even?"

 

Leon gave her a beguiling smile.

 

"Not really."

 

The moment after Leon approached Ada again, who did not distrust him. He grabbed her waist and blocked her hands in her back, reached for the curtain of the window to pull the cord. The moment after, Ada was hands tied to the desk chair, pouting.

 

"Now we can say we're even. You'll spend the night on this chair and tomorrow at the crack of dawn I deliver you to the authorities. But before ... you'll answer my questions.” 

 

An amused smile appeared on Ada's lips.

 

"So that's what we learn at the academy? Unfortunately for you ... I'm not without resources. "

 

"I do not see how you could ..."

 

Leon did not finish his sentence. Ada had untied herself like magic before throwing herself on him. He fell backwards, surprised. The young woman was now straddling him and threatening him with a knife on his throat. 

 

"You have not changed. Still naive.” Ada whispered in Leon's ear to provoke him.

 

Cut to the quick, he disarmed Ada by grabbing her wrist and pinning her to the ground. The knife fell into a jingle.

 

"Well done." Ada admitted with a slight smile. "Looks like you've improv ..."

 

She could not finish her sentence because Leon's lips had just landed on hers again. And this time, neither of them tried to play a trick on the other.


	2. Falling for the Lady in Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Adult content

"It's very nice to kiss but ... if you want my opinion, the floor is not very comfortable. And then, I'm getting tired of being immobilized. " Complained Ada between kisses.

 

"If I let you go, I know you'll take the opportunity to run away." Leon replied before placing his lips on Ada's neck.

 

“With what you're doing...I don't really want to run away.”

 

Leon released Ada's wrists and got up. He reached out to the young woman who gave him her hand and he helped her to stand before holding her by the waist.

 

"You really do not trust me." Laughed at it Ada, wrapping her arms around Leon's neck.

 

"Do I really have to answer that question?"

 

"Good point. But there is one thing about what you can trust me."

 

"I'm curious to know."

 

Ada pressed herself a little more against Leon and whispered in his ear:

 

"I am very good company."

 

"Oh? Good thing, I desperately need a shower and I can't  let you play the spy in my absence. "

 

"It's an invitation?"

 

Leon replied with a mischievous smile and kissed Ada.

 

While kissing, they went to the bathroom, undressing hastily. Leon turned on the shower tap and gently pushed Ada against the tiles without waiting for the water to warm up. Ada protested, then sighed at Leon's skin contact when he pressed himself against her. Naked and entwined, they kissed each other until the temperature of the water was warm enough to make steam appear on the glass of the shower cubicle. 

 

The sensation of Ada's fingers sliding on his skin made Leo shudder, who began hesitantly to explore the body of the young woman. Her skin was soft and warm. His lips slid over Ada's shoulder as his fingers followed the curve of her hips. She sighed and squeezed Leon a little harder against her, before sliding her fingers into Leon's hair and then pulling his face to her chest. He hesitated a moment, then gently kissed her breasts while his hands caressed her thighs. Ada grabbed Leon's hand and slipped it between her thighs. She moaned at the touch of Leon's fingers on her sex and he let out a sigh when Ada's fingers closed on his sex. His heart was beating so fast that he felt dizzy. Time passed and Ada's caresses were seriously beginning to become dangerous. He pulled away from the body of the young woman, who looked at him. He kissed her softly, stopped the water and carried her to the bedroom, where he laid the naked and wet woman on the bed. 

 

He was going to stand on top of her to kiss her when she straightened up to pin him to the bed. She sat astride him and put her hands on his chest. She leaned over to whisper in his ear:

 

"Let me do."

 

At once curious and excited, he did not protest. Ada then began to kiss him, her lips moving on his skin lower and lower. Guessing what was going to happen, he shivered in anticipation. He closed his eyes and gripped the sheets when Ada's lips landed on his sex. He raised his hips by reflex and by want. He was dying to feel his sex in her mouth, but Ada did nothing. She just passed her lips and tongue along his sex. It was a real torture. "Ada ..." he moaned to make her understand that he wanted more, which made smile the young woman, who stopped her little game. 

 

She pressed his nose, amused.

 

"Don't be so in a hurry."

 

"You're not going to get away with that." Leon threatened before turning Ada's body over to lie her on the bed.

 

He gently stroked Ada's breasts, which squirmed with a shudder. He then kissed her stomach, then gently spread her thighs before sliding his lips on her skin, closer and closer to her sex. Ada lost patience and grabbed Leon's hair.

"Please ..." she whispered, trembling.

 

Leon ignored her request as she had done just before for him, and went back to her to kiss her, before telling her with a knowing smile:

 

"Don't be so in a hurry."

 

"Moron ..." she muttered, pinching his buttocks.

 

"Hey!" He exclaimed before taking revenge by sliding his fingers between her thighs.

 

Ada moaned and grabbed Leon's face to kiss him. He began to gently stroke her sex, which was wet with desire. The body of the young woman rose and shivered under his gestures, and it became more and more difficult for Leon to refrain from wanting more. He stopped his caresses and was about to place himself on her when Ada straightened up. She leaned on Leon's shoulders to lay him down and placed herself on him. He shuddered when she took his sex to place herself and he let out a long sigh when he felt his sex enter her slowly. She leaned down to kiss him, then began to move slowly on him. Leon placed his hands on Ada's waist, sighing and admiring her frail but well-proportioned body. Every time she moved on him, her chest followed the movement. He held out a hand to caress her, and she put her hands on his chest. 

 

"Ada ... stop ..." Leon sighed, lifting the young woman to stop her.

 

He shivered when he left her body and laid her on the bed before laying behind her. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. Ada curled up slightly and leaned her back against Leon's chest. The touch of his sex against Ada's buttocks excited him and he bit his lip. He stroked Ada's legs, then her chest, before leaning a little more against her. The next moment he entered her, murmuring her name. Ada moaned and grabbed the sheets as Leon began to move slowly. While moving in her, he kissed her shoulder, and the skin of Ada shuddered at the touch of his more and more irregular breath. Moaning, Ada followed Leon's movements, and finally stopped, shouting his name. Leon thrust one last time in Ada's body, moaning in her ear.

 

Breathless, they remained motionless for a few moments, then Leon left the trembling body of Ada, who turned to him to kiss him and snuggle against him. With a slight smile, he pulled away a lock of Ada's hair that had fallen before her eyes. She looked at him with a tired little smile. Leon covered them with the sheets and held her in his arms before looking at her. 

 

"Why are you staring at me with those puppy eyes?" She said, amused.

 

"Because I know that if I fall asleep, you'll take the opportunity to leave."

 

"What if I promise you not to leave until tomorrow morning?"

 

Leon frowned.

 

"It's weird, but I do not believe it at all."

 

Ada looked up.

 

"Since when do you have the sarcasm option in your government agent training?"

 

Leon shrugged:

 

"You seem well aware of what I'm doing. While me, I thought you were dead and I do not know anything about you. "

 

"I can not tell you anything. I prefer not to say anything rather than to invent new lies. All you have to know is that since what happened a year ago in Raccoon, I keep an eye on you. For your own safety. "

 

"I make my own way. And I do not like being spied on. By the way, if you went to my house, it was to take a look at my personal investigation about Umbrella. "

 

"Can't you put the cop in you in a drawer and enjoy the time we've just spent together?" Ada blamed him.

 

Leon grumbled then decided to give up. He ran a hand over Ada's face and kissed her at the corner of her mouth. She snuggled a little closer to him. Leon, amused, let out a small laugh. 

 

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Ada, sulking.

 

"You said we would not find a cat here because it's a mess, but it's weird, I have one in my arms."

 

Ada rolled her eyes and sighed before pinching his cheek affectionately.

 

"Do you know you're an idiot?"

  
  


The next morning, as he suspected, Leon awoke alone. A little disappointed but not surprised, he got up, showered and dressed before joining the kitchen. The coffee pot was full, and a post it fixed on it. Leon took it and read it.

 

_ "Take care of yourself until we meet again. Ada <3 FILE 20215454” _

 

"Why that does not surprise me ..." Leon sighed before turning his attention to the reference that Ada had left for him.

 

It was not to delve into his business that she had come. But to give him information. How long had she been watching him? She had read his investigation file. This reference surely was a clue. A slight smile on his lips, Leon poured some a coffee in a cup and thought back of the night spent with the mysterious mercenary, hoping to see her again soon.


	3. A new mission

Arrived at the headquarters, Leon went to his office in a large common room filled with other offices and always noisy on the 15th floor of a building. The agents came and went all day in an incessant buzz. He sat down on his chair and watched if files had been placed on his desk. Nothing. Perfect. He was going to be able to look at the file number that Ada had scribbled on the post-it without being disturbed. He turned on his computer and sighed, his chin on his hand and his elbow on the desk. He could not concentrate and it was annoying him. He had only one thing in mind: the mysterious Ada Wong. He had too many questions in his mind about her. Who she really was? Who did she work for? How had she survived that horrible night in Raccoon City where he had seen her fall into the void? He blamed himself for being so weak the day before. Instead of stopping and interrogating her, he kissed her and they spent the night together. He felt stupid to have acted so impulsively. He had let her led him up the garden path a year ago pretending to be a FBI agent, just to get her hands on a sample of the G virus. Leon had been disappointed. He had felt anger too. But he could not help trying to save her. He thought he had failed when she fell. Anger had given way to sadness. He did not know her but seeing her die had hurt him. His duty was to protect people, and he had failed, whether she was criminal or not. 

 

After the events of Raccoon, Leon often thought of her. He wondered about her real identity. For whom she had to recover the sample. And also, did she feel anything for him, or did she just play a role from beginning to end? He remembered the kiss she gave him. Whether she was sincere or not, he would never forget that moment frozen in time. He had not forgotten her gaze when she had hesitated to shoot him. And there, a year later, it was enough that she arrives from nowhere so that he gets flustered.

 

"What an idiot I am ..." the young man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

Leon then turned his attention to the screen of his computer. He entered his password. Once logged in, he copied the reference Ada had given him on the post it on the file database. Moments later, a page containing a press cutting appeared on the screen. Specifically, several headlines that dated from 3 months ago to the previous week. They were all about disappearances that had happened all over the state of Nevada. People had simply disappeared without a trace. Local investigations had given no clues. No link between the missing. Why did Ada give him this file?

 

Lost in thought, Leon was interrupted by a loud voice.

 

"Agent Kennedy, are you deaf or what ?! Come to my office, it's urgent! Do not make me wait, I hate it."

 

Surprised, Leon turned to the chief's office, Robert Wilkins. Not wanting to be noticed a little more, he got up from his chair quickly after making sure to close the file and went to the chief's office. 

 

"Sit down, Kennedy," the chief said with an impatient gesture of his hand.

 

At once curious and anxious, Leon sat down and observed his superior, who began to pace back and forth.

 

Chief Wilkins was a average-sized man in his forties with gray hair. With a keen eye, he seemed to be constantly scrutinizing the slightest sign of weakness of the person he had in front of him. For that Leon knew it was better not to upset him. It was for this reason that he waited patiently for the chief to stop gesticulating. 

 

When he stopped, Wilkins sank into his seat, scowling.

 

"If you're not just about paperwork, there's a mission for you, Agent Kennedy."

 

Suddenly interested, Leon sat up in his seat.

 

"A field mission, sir?"

 

"Exactly. But I prefer to warn you, this story is a real mess! "

 

Intrigued, Leon ventured to ask the obvious question:

 

"What is it about?"

 

Expecting the chief to yell at him, Leon regretted having spoken, but Chief Wilkins had no reaction. Strange.

 

"A joint investigation with the FBI. They are stuck in their investigation, so they need the government agency to override their usual rights and help them. If you're up for it ... I will give you more details. "

 

Why Wilkins remained so vague?

 

"I'm always up for a field mission ... but what exactly this investigation is?"

 

"Disappearances. In Nevada. Something more worrisome than it seems. "

 

The voice that had just risen behind Leon froze his blood. He almost flipped his chair, straightening up to face the voice.

Ada had just entered the chief's office.

 

"Tell me it's a nightmare ..." he mumbled.

 

Fortunately for the agent, the chief was too busy greeting the young woman and had not heard his remark.

 

"Agent Leon Kennedy, here is FBI Agent Ada Wong."

 

Ada reached out to Leon with an amused smile. Leon hesitated, looked at his boss, and shook the young woman's hand with a pinched smile.

 

"Nice to meet you. I can not wait to work with you, Agent Kennedy. "Ada added with an amused smile.

 

Annoyed by Ada's little game, Leon nodded silently and clenched his fist.

 

"Well, sit down, we'll talk more about this investigation. Agent Wong, I'll give you the floor, "said the chief, wallowing in his armchair.

 

Leon restrained himself from sighing and sat down, feeling the atmosphere around him become very heavy. What was this damn mercenary doing this time? He was certain that Ada had make sure this mission to fall on him. And now he knew that the file she gave him was just a glimpse of what she intended to involve him in. And he was sure it was big trouble. She was still using him and it made him angry. Worse, she pretended to be a FBI agent again, infiltrated the agency, and left no choice to Leon for his "participation". Nobody would believe him if he claimed that she was not a FBI agent. She had to cover her back well. At best he would be put back in his place, at worst he would get fired. And it was out of the question. He needed this job from the government to have the leeway to conduct his own investigation on Umbrella.

 

Ada sat in the chair next to Leon, impassive. She was wearing a black suit jacket, a red blouse, a black skirt and stiletto heels. Hanging to her jacket was her fake FBI badge, as true as an authentic one could be. 

 

"These disappearances began three months ago in several cities in the state of Nevada. The authorities of the localities were quickly exceeded and the investigation was entrusted to the federal level. "

 

With his arms crossed, Leon only half listened. Ada noticed it and stomped on his foot with the heel of her shoe. Leon nearly fell backwards from his chair and repressed a swear word. Satisfied with having found all the attention of the agent, she continued her story. 

 

"There is no connection between the victims and they have different ages and social backgrounds. Our research did not lead us anywhere at first, but thanks to the testimonies, we know that at each place of disappearance there was a white van. And last week ... a body was found on the edge of Highway 50 about thirty miles from Austin. "

 

Chief Wilkins frowned.

 

"How does this criminal case affect the government agency? This is not our usual area of expertise. And why was Agent Kennedy recommended by bigwigs? "

 

"Yes, I wonder why." Leon sarcastically added..

 

Ada ignored the remark and replied:

 

"The corpse has ... some peculiarities."

 

At these words, Ada put pictures on the chief's desk. The latter leaned over to see more clearly and cursed. Intrigued, Leon took one. 

 

This was the body covered with bruises and various cuts of a female person.  The corpse was in a bad state. The face was half-deformed. There were strange blue spots on some of the wounds and on the victim's clothing, which was wearing a medical patient's shirt.

 

"We first thought that the person or persons responsible for the abduction had deposited the body, but it does not make sense. And the examination of the body is formal: given the condition of the feet, this person walked a very long distance without stopping, to the point of hurting herself to no longer walk. But this person was able to do it. And if you noticed on the pictures ... the blood of the victim is blue. " Ada coldly explained.

 

"So, if I summarize ... basically we have somewhere in Nevada people who play God with American citizens ...Hell shit, as if the scandal of this fucking city of Raccoon City was not enough! Is this shit is contagious? " Inquired the chief, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.

 

"According to the analyzes ... no. But that's still very disturbing, "Ada admits.

 

"What happened in Raccoon City ... it must not happen again ..." almost whispered Leon feeling an unpleasant shiver run through him.

 

"That's why the FBI needs the government agency. And Agent Kennedy, for reasons that must remain confidential. "Ada told Chief Wilkins, who frowned at Leon, then looked at a document on his desk.

 

"This document politely tells me that I have neither my say nor the right to ask questions, so ... I lend you Agent Kennedy." Sighed Wilkins before addressing Leon: "Make sure you close this case, and maybe you'll have your own office ... in addition to the recognition of our President."

  
  


Once the elevator door closed, Leon leaned against the wall of the cabin, folded his arms and sighed.

 

"I guess you're happy with your little act," FBI agent Wong "? You made fun of me again. I thought this file would help me but it was just the beginning of a bad joke. And in addition you dare to infiltrate here, under the nose of people who should arrest you. And for what? Involving me in your business. You could have talked to me yesterday instead of taking me for a ride. What do you want this time Ada? " Leon lost his temper.

 

"Well, I admit I pushed the joke a bit far. But ... "

 

"A bit far ? I hope you're joking. I should never have ... tried to believe that you could be honest with me. That you really wanted to help me with this file number. In fact you have used me for this story of disappearances and experiences. And the worst ... The worst is that you do not even give me the choice. So, why do you need my help? Another sample of I do not know which virus to steal once I've done the work for you? "

 

"We both have interests in this" investigation ". Just replied Ada as the elevator had just arrived on the ground floor. She went out and Leon followed her with a sigh.

 

"Ah yes, which ones?" He sighed.

 

"I have to do something about it, and you ... I'm sure you'll be interested to know it's about your little secret investigation."

 

"What, you mean ..." Leon said before pausing to look around. "Well, I'll give you a chance to explain that to me. But not here. "

 

Ada turned to him with that satisfied smile that had angered him so much since she'd come back to life the day before.

 

"Do you have a suggestion?"

 

"There is a café not far from here. It must be calm at this time of the morning. We can talk quietly. "

 

"It's good, I have not had breakfast this morning since I left your place. You know your fridge and cupboards are desperately empty? "Ada said mischievously.

 

"I see you're not embarrassed ..."

 

"Do not complain, at least you had coffee when you woke up."

 

"Complain?! Of course I complain! You come in from the dead, you search my closets, and you come to my job to force me to work with you with your fake FBI plate! "Exclaimed Leon as they passed the double sliding door from the entrance of the building.

 

"You would have accepted even though I did not do that."

 

"Ah yes? How can you know it?"

 

"You are not complicated to understand."

 

"Do you imply that I'm an idiot?" Leon took offense, crossing his arms.

 

Ada smiled again.

 

"I said that?"

 

"No but…"

 

"Let's not waste our time. I have a lot of things to explain to you about this case. "

 

"You sound like you're really FBI."

 

"I'm really undercover. My employer needs to know exactly what is going on. So I had what it takes to get close to the investigation. And I thought you could help me. "

 

"I will not say that" help "is the exact term. You just need me to reach your goal. It reminds me of something oddly, "Leon said to Ada, who merely looked at him without taking offense.

 

"You are the only person I can trust. That's why I came to find you and arranged for you to follow me. You will not be a loser. I do what I have to do, and you, you take your investigation in an official way and not use your work to look for information with the risk of being caught. "

 

Leon was silent for a moment, then retorted:

 

"You may trust me, but me, not at all. Not since you pointed a gun at me for that damn G virus. "

 

Ada rolled her eyes and sighed.

 

"Do as you want. So, let's go?"

 

"You would better not lying to me or hiding information this time."

 

"I should tell you have my word, but you just said you do not trust me. Yet, I kept the promise I made yesterday. When I promised you to stay with you until morning. I stayed. But you were too sleepy when I got up so you could see it, "Ada said with a knowing smile.

 

At these words, Leon felt his cheeks blush. He hoped that Ada did not notice anything, but the young woman's amused look showed him that he was blown.

 

"Um, let's go. Let's not waste time, "he mumbled, running a hand through his hair, before starting to walk, in a hurry to turn his back on Ada so that she could not see his face anymore.


	4. Scruples (Ada)

Sitting in her chair, her coffee in her hand, Ada watched Leon, who had retreated into silence  since their arrival in the little bar. In front of him, the cup of coffee he had just emptied in one go.

 

Something had changed in him. When she met him, Leon was a new police recruit, full of good will, optimism and too much confidence in people. He had that little spark in his eyes, which had almost convinced Ada that everything was going to be more or less alright that night in the horror of Raccoon. He had insisted on helping her, and he had even saved her life twice: by taking a bullet in her place, and recovering her from the dump, where she had been stuck with an iron shard in her leg. She had thought she would die in that place. But he had been there, with his kindness and idealistic sense of duty. He was everything she was not. And she had lied to him. She had no choice, her mission came first. She should have let him die when he took a bullet for her. But she could not. And she had not shot at him when they were on the bridge and threatened him with her gun for the sample. She blamed herself for doing so. But it was her job. She had felt attracted to this man so different from her. She had even kissed him on a whim in the funicular that led to the underground umbrella labs. He was really worried about her, and it touched her. She had felt like a person, not a cold-blooded mercenary paid to recover things that could potentially destroy the world.

 

Leon and his adorable face had got the better of her so easily that she sometimes felt stupid. After Raccoon, she had wanted to see him again. But she had too much work, and it was a bad idea. But she had watched him from a distance. Until his work requires outside help. Ada could not trust anyone. Except him. She thought he would not betray her. He did not mention her existence in his report during his interrogation after the disaster. Despite what she had done to him, he had decided to cover her. Ada had read this report quite illegally.

 

When she decided to go see him the day before, Ada dreaded that things went wrong. And it started badly. Leon was angry with her, and that was understandable. She was still alive, and things had gone wrong before she fell off the bridge. But she needed his help. And this case also concerned him in a certain way. Because he had saw the actions of umbrella, and he continued to investigate in secret, all alone.

 

Leon was angry with her. But he had kissed her. And they had spent the night together. A moment of peace. She had felt good in his arms. If her life was different …

 

"Ada?"

 

Leon's voice drew her from her thoughts. He was looking at her with those blue eyes that seemed to read in her. She pushed a lock behind her ear, a little nervous.

 

"Sorry ... I was somewhere else."

 

"I noticed. A problem with your conscience?" Leon said with a small smirk.

 

At these words, Ada pouted. She was beginning to get tired of Leon's cutting remarks. Even if she did not rule against him. It was the price to pay for her work. Being kind and honest was not part of the contract. But deep inside her, Leon's bitterness made her sick.

 

He seemed to notice it and cleared his throat before speaking, a little embarrassed.

 

"So, what have you to say?"

 

"I'm going to get straight to the point, this affair ... has something to do with what happened in Raccoon a year ago."

 

At these words, Leon's face darkened. It was as if the weight of memories of that terrible night suddenly crushed him. Ada watched him carefully, without adding a word, to give him time to regain his composure. He had dark circles under the eyes. He surely lacked sleep. For the bit that Ada knew about Leon, she suspected him of staying awake late every night to work on his investigation of Umbrella once his work at the agency ended.

 

"I guess you're not going to tell me how you know that?"

 

"Indeed." Admitted Ada.

 

Leon pouted, annoyed. And it was not going to get better.

 

"I returned samples from autopsy of the body found on the side of the road at the request of my employer, and what was found is very disturbing." Ada explained.

 

"That's why you're infiltrated at the FBI, it interests your boss or bosses so they sent you to steal evidence. What did you find out?"

 

"I did not steal anything from the warehouse, I took samples from the body." Ada defended herself.

 

A bitter grin appeared on Leon's face.

 

"It does not make any difference to me, it's illegal."

 

Ada could not help but smile.

 

"At least as illegal as your little personal investigation ..."

 

Leon's light blue eyes widened and his cheeks flushed slightly.

 

"I ... I guess we're quits ..." he stammered.

 

"It seems like." Ada laughed at it before resuming her seriousness. "I guess I do not have to ask you if you remember the Birkin?"

 

Leon frowned.

 

"Hard to forget. Why do you ask? They are dead."

 

"They are. But not their only daughter."

 

At these words Leon abruptly rose from his chair and put his hands on the table.

 

"Leave this girl out of this. How are you aware of that?!"

 

"I read the report of the interrogation that the government did to you after the events in Raccoon City. I know everything, except, of course, what you did not tell the agent. I know you did not talk about me, and I'm grateful, it saved me a lot of trouble. Was there anything else you did not tell during this interrogation? " Asked Ada.

 

Leon thought for a moment, then sat back with a sigh.

 

“No.”

 

"You are a very bad liar." Ada said with a smile.

 

Leon scowled before speaking.

 

"There was another person in Raccoon that night, the sister of a STARS member who was with Sherry. When we managed to escape the city ... We decided to separate. She had not found her brother, so she decided to go find him. "

 

"So you decided to play the big brother."

 

"I could not leave this girl alone. Her parents had just died and she had seen horrible things for a child her age."

 

"It does not surprise me."

 

“Why?”

 

"Because you are a good person."

 

Leon sighed and shook his head.

 

"I don't think letting a kid be constantly monitored and tested in a lab makes me be a good person. I do not think so."

 

"The government did not give you the choice, Leon."

 

Silence settled for long minutes before Ada decided to break it:

 

"You know why this child is in the hands of the government, is not it?"

 

"More or less ... She was infected with the G virus, but she was saved thanks to an antidote, that's all I know, I have not had access to her file since, I can not find nothing but refused, forbidden, and confidential access - maybe you know something more? "

 

Ada nodded:

 

"Not only has she survived the G virus ... but she has also acquired regenerative abilities - in a way, it can be said that the virus has worked on her."

 

Leon kept silent for a few moments:

 

"Why are we talking about all this? What is the link with the investigation?"

 

"The analysis on the blood of the victim, which was blue, revealed the trace of the same regenerative abilities, at a very low dose. Somebody used Sherry's DNA to make this sinister experiment. Or should I say these experiments. Missing people in Nevada are still missing, whether they are still alive or dead, we have only found one person for the moment. " Ada explained, seeing Leon turn pale more and more.

 

"Who could have ...? And how did they recover Sherry's DNA? She's under constant surveillance ..."

 

"That's what we will have to discover."

 

"Why is your boss interested in these experiments?"

 

"I can not tell you."

 

"Oh, I have my idea, it must be a lot like what you had to do in Raccoon." Leon bitterly said.

 

"Leon ... please, stop it." Lost her temper Ada, whose patience reached its limit.

 

"It does not matter who you work for and what they want, I will not let anyone go after Sherry." Threatened Leon.

 

"If that can reassure you ... she's not my target."

 

"When are we leaving for Nevada?" He asked.

 

"When you're ready."

 

Leon thought for a moment, his arms crossed and his brows furrowed.

 

"As soon as possible, but ... I ... have some things to do before leaving." He said, passing a hand through his hair.

  
  


Something seemed to worry him. Ada wanted to ask him what it was, but she changed her mind. She just finished her cup of coffee and put some money on the table to pay her drink.

 

"Tomorrow, be ready at 5 am. If you're not on time for the departure of the jet ... you will drive, and I'll have a good head start on you. It would be bad for you, is not it?" Said Ada with a smile.

 

Ada expected Leon to grumble or make a remark, but he just smiled back at her before saying:

 

"Out of the question to drive all this way. I'll be on time."

 

"Well, see you tomorrow then. And Leon ... think about resting a bit, you look exhausted." the young woman said, honestly worried about him.

 

Leon ran a hand behind his neck and sighed.

 

"Yeah ... I will try."

 

Ada turned to reach the exit. She had just opened the door when Leon's voice stopped her:

 

“Ada?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Why?”

 

"For taking me into this investigation. But do not be mistaken, I do not forgive you for having acted without giving me the choice ..."

 

"For taking me into this investigation. But do not be mistaken, I do not forgive you for having acted without asking my opinion ..."

 

"Of course, it would be too easy. And I suppose you'll take the opportunity to keep me under surveillance."

 

A brief, amused laugh from Leon answered her:

 

"Of course I will. I still do not trust you."

 

Ada turned to him with a smile:

 

"And if I do something that you think is wrong, you're going to stop me? Nobody will take you seriously, my cover is solid."

 

Then, without giving Leon time to retort anything, Ada left the place.

  
  


In the taxi that took her to her hotel, Ada contacted her employer. Only a few seconds later, a voice that had become uncomfortably familiar sizzled in the communicator:

 

"So, how is it going?" Said the voice without bothering to be polite.

  
  


"I had a slight mishap. I'll be in Nevada tomorrow."

 

"Do not waste too much time. Find out where the researches are, get files, samples, kill the researchers, destroy their specimens, and blow up this place. Leave nothing."

 

"Destroy specimens ..." Ada repeated with an unpleasant shudder.

 

"What's the problem?" "You've survived Raccoon well, and some more monsters should not scare you."

 

"There may be some healthy civilians who have not been used to the experiments yet." Remarked Ada.

 

"Since when does this kind of detail stop you? No survivors." Said the voice before ending the communication.

 

Ada sighed. It did not please her. Not at all. She hoped that Leon's presence would be a valuable asset. He could take care of the civilians. She would have problems with her boss, but it did not matter. She would have what he wanted, he would not kill her for a few civilians alive. She would be paid less, that's all. She chose to involve Leon into this because she needed the help of someone she could trust, and because it involved someone he knew. When the test results showed the DNA of the Birkin girl, she thought right away of Leon's report after Raccoon. She figured he might find some answers. But he did not have to know everything. Especially to learn who she was working for.

 

_"What's happening to you, Ada? You're becoming too sentimental. You've got a dirty job waiting for you, this is not the time to go soft in the head ..."_ Thought Ada before getting off the taxi once arrived at her hotel.

 

Once in her hotel room, Ada slipped against the door and sighed. Sitting on the ground, she looked around her, in that heavy silence that only reminded her of her loneliness. She was used to it, and it had never bothered her. Until now. At that moment, all Ada wanted was going back in time until last night, to find herself again in the arms of Leon. Away from the world around and her work.

 

But this life was not for her. She knew it. And in the end, she did not have to worry about civilians. She would only have the researchers to eliminate. Leon would take care of the innocent.

 

She got up, breathed, and closed her heart. She had to go back to the FBI to report. Being undercover was really annoying.


End file.
